In certain applications there is a need for large containers of liquid or liquid-like of materials. One such application is in commercial food preparation processes. Other applications could include industrial and/or commercial processes for substances other than food.
For example, commercial and institutional food preparers may use large cooking containers or vats of food materials such as oils, sauces, brines, meats, vegetables, juices, or the like within which they will cook or otherwise prepare foodstuffs or consumables. Frequently, such food preparers must empty the container of the material once a batch is cooked or prepared. However, given the size of many of these containers, they do not lend themselves to being simply turned over and emptied, as one may do in a conventional kitchen.
Some containers may include a valve in the lower portion of the container which allows the material to be drained while the container remains stationary. However, these valves may include components that require servicing and/or replacement. One such valve is sold by Crown Food Service Equipment of Downsview, Ontario, Canada.